Forgotten Memories
by xxxLOVE
Summary: To fulfill his promise to Chihiro, Haku must forget everything. Will Chihiro be able to regain the friendship they once had? HakuChihiro
1. Meeting Once Again

DISCLAIMER: Spirited Away is not mine.

**Forgotten Memories**

By: xxxLOVE

SUMMARY: In order for Haku to fulfill his promise to come back to Chihiro, he has to have his memory erased. Chihiro, who still loves Haku, tries to rebuild his memory and win the relationship they once had.

----------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

Meeting Once Again

-----------------------------------------

Chihiro sat on the cherry blossom tree root with a red glossy pen at hand and a sheet of paper supported by a random hardbound book on her lap. She was in her backyard surrounded by various sizes of pots filled with different flowers and abandoned weeds. The cherry blossom tree sprinkled pink petals on the sea of grass making it look like someone dotted aimlessly at the grass with a light pink marker. There was a vegetable garden by the tree that her mother made long time ago. The garden now only contained beige withered sprouts.

It was early in the morning and the sun was hiding behind the house giving everything a heartwarming glow. Chihiro sighed as she began to tap her pen noisily against the paper disrupting the peace that filled the air a moment ago. After a minute of thinking she began writing. She let the words flow to the paper. The silent scraping of the pen was the only sound heard besides the soft ruffle the wind made. When the pen stopped, she studied the paper, rereading her handwriting for mistakes.

Finding none, she smiled triumphantly and stood from her sitting place. She took her pen and book on one hand and the paper in the other and walked across the backyard, stepping over potted flowers and abandoned holes yet to be filled with vegetables. She pushed the backdoor with her back and wandered right into the kitchen.

Chihiro placed the written paper in her school binder where other homework papers were placed. She placed the hardbound book lazily on the kitchen counter and the pen in her pocket. Chihiro swung her book bag over the shoulder and held her binder under on arm. She took a cereal bar from the pantry and blow-kissed to a tiny wooden frame on the counter containing an old black-and-white picture showing a woman smiling in an elegant dress and a wineglass in one hand. Chihiro left the house, locking the door securely and headed for school.

Chihiro was 16 years old now with only one parent-her father. Her mother died from heart disease 2 years ago. (Chihiro's mother was the woman in the picture) Since her father couldn't pay off much of the bills, Chihiro works part-time at a restaurant. She also manages to pay half of her student tuition at Ganahawa High School.

This week however was essay week at Chihiro's school and Chihiro's already busy week had become more stressful. So she always does her essays at the last minute in the morning in the backyard, when her train of thought began. She would let her thoughts wander aimlessly around, picking a subject to write about. Sometimes her mind would touch at random subjects like animals, feelings, people and sometimes even love.

Chihiro was single despite her beauty. She had turned down every boy who asked her to dance, and blocked every boy from her heart. She had and always will have room in her heart for that only boy that completed her. AHEM**haku**AHEM

Chihiro peeled of the wrapper of her cereal bar and began munching the crisp grains. Chihiro glanced at her watch and groaned. She was late AGAIN. Chihiro began to brisk walk. This would be the fourth day she has been tardy.

When she arrived at the entrance of her school-which was in beige bricks and topped with a dark brownish reddish roof, she took a deep breath of the morning air and pushed the maroon colored door.

The halls were silent with only the muffled talks of teachers and students. Chihiro tiptoed her way to the door of her homeroom which was at the very end of the hall. She took a peek inside to see if the teacher was blabbing -because it was considered rude to walk in while the teacher was blabbing I mean talking- and then Chihiro gasped at what she saw.

There in front of the class with the teacher stood a guy that Chihiro faintly remembered. The guy had chin length dark hair and dark forest green eyes. He was in the school uniform- and looking pretty darn handsome if I do say so myself.

But it was as though the unfamiliar but familiar guy read Chihiro's mind, and tuned to look at her wide brown eyes. Soon then everybody's eyes stared at her shocked ones. Chihiro gulped down her courage and turned the doorknob.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**LOVE it or HATE it**

**Review && lemme know**

**No flames please**


	2. Who is he?

**Forgotten Memories**

By: xxxLOVE

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Who Is He?

-------------------------------------------

_But it was as though the unfamiliar but familiar guy read Chihiro's mind, and tuned to look at her wide brown eyes. Soon then everybody's eyes stared at her shocked ones. Chihiro gulped down her courage muster and turned the doorknob_.

**XXX**

Chihiro was at the entrance of the classroom staring at the new student that was standing next to the teacher.

"Haku?" Chihiro murmured under her breath, inaudible to the people in the tiny class room. Her mind washed by long forgotten memories. The teacher acknowledged Chihiro with a scowl.

"Chihiro, you're late again." The teacher replied, shaking his head disapprovingly. Chihiro put on a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, sensei." She said taking her seat by the wide window. The morning sun illuminated the room with a soft yellow glow. The birds called out noisily to each other as the teacher continued his welcome to the new guy. Just a few of the many signs that it was a new day.

"And I hope you find Ganahawa High school, appeasing to you." The teacher said. "You're desk will be behind Chihiro. Chihiro, please raise your hand."

Chihiro's small delicate hand rose in the air. The guy smiled warmly at her and took his seat. Chihiro smiled back then leaned over and poked her best friend's shoulder in front of her with the eraser of her pencil.

"Ow!" Kisa whispered hoarsely, rubbing the spot where the pencil hit then glanced at Chihiro with a deep frown. "What!"

"What's the new guy's name?" Chihiro whispered as the teacher began talking about different styles of writing for essays. Kisa glanced at Chihiro with eyebrows furrowed.

"Why don't you ask him?" Kisa answered annoyed. "He's sitting right behind you."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry." Chihiro said, slumping back in her chair. _Maybe I should ask his name at lunch._ Chihiro thought. She silently crossed her fingers in her pocket, wishing this new guy was the one she had been waiting for all these years.

**XXX**

Chihiro wasn't the only one surprised at the new guy. Many girls whispered and giggled saying 'Have you seen him?' or 'He's so hot.' But who could blame them? He had the looks and most probably the smarts.

"Sorry about jabbing you with a pencil." Chihiro replied softly to Kisa in between classes. Kisa was her only friend; she couldn't afford to lose her over some pencil-poking.

"You still remember that?" Kisa laughed throwing her head back. "Chihiro, come on! It's almost 3rd period. Forget about that. And I seriously couldn't blame you for asking what was name. He's so gorgeous ne?"

Chihiro smiled. "Yeah, I guess he is."

"It's about time someone who's good-looking and looks 'good' to be here." Kisa replied, taking a book from her locker.

"Yeah," Chihiro agreed.

"Yup." Kisa continued. "Maybe he might even have a fan club!"

Chihiro grinned. "Probably." It seemed the new guy was gaining popularity quickly.

"Well, I'd love to chat some more," Chihiro said watching the other students file in through the class doors. "But class is calling."

"Yeah, you're right." Kisa replied. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright" Chihiro replied as she walked towards her next class.

"And oh, I almost forgot. Chihiro!" Kisa called.

"Hmm?"

"The new guy's name is Haku." Kisa said grinning wide.

**XXX**

_Haku, _Chihiro whispered in her head. It's been years since she had said that name and it was such a glorious sensation to say it once again. Chihiro was in science class, tuning out the teacher as always. Chihiro tapped her pencil on the desk while she pretended to listen.

_There's so much to talk about._ Chihiro thought. _How did he know where I go to school? Where does he live? What made Yubaba release him from the Spirit World?_

Chihiro noted in her brain every question she came up with to ask Haku later.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG** _

"Well there goes the bell." The teacher replied erasing the chalk board. "Please remember your homework tonight!"

Chihiro gathered all her things and went to the cafeteria.

**XXX**

Haku wasn't at all hard to find. There was a lot of students-boy and girls alike- who surrounded him.

"HAKU!" Chihiro called loudly as she waved her hand furiously. But Haku didn't hear. How could he? He was in the middle of a bunch of laughing maniacs- I mean students.

Chihiro's heart dropped. _Would Haku forget me because I'm not popular?_ Chihiro asked herself the harsh question.

But little did she know, Haku had already forgotten her.

**XXX**

Chihiro walked slowly towards her usual eating place with Kisa which was outside in the big school's garden.

Chihiro walked through the short hallway to the garden, shuffling her tennis shoes along the glossy tiles. _Did Haku change since we met?_ Chihiro thought sadly to herself, her eyes being coated with tears.

When Chihiro reached the entrance of the school's garden, she wiped her eyes impatiently with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Chihiro!" Kisa called, waving gleefully from her table. "Over here!"

Chihiro quickly put on a mask of happiness and tried to forget the annoying questions of Haku.

"You will never believe what happened at the mall." Kisa replied while she took a bit of her sandwich.

"Spill."

"We just passed this store, right?" Kisa explained. "Which had a poster of this male model, and my mom said that he looked like her boyfriend. Not husband, boyfriend."

"That must've been embarrassing." Chihiro replied softly, suddenly remembering her mother as well.

"It was! I mean who says that when they're married?" Kisa took a sip of her diet Pepsi and sighed." I wonder if that's illegal."

Chihiro laughed, trying to push away the thought of her lost parent.

**XXX**

_After school_

Chihiro walked peacefully down the sidewalk, taking in the fresh scent of spring. The sun was high up in the air now, basking the earth with it warm presence.

Then, a small yellow flower swayed in front of Chihiro from a nearby tree. Chihiro caught it midair in her small hands and put it behind her right ear.

"Chihiro!" a male voice called, interrupting Chihiro's thoughts. Chihiro turned around to see Haku running up to her. "Mind if I walk with you? My apartment's a few blocks from here."

"Sure." Chihiro smiled. "Long time no see." Instead of a knowing smile, Haku looked at Chihiro in bewilderment.

"It wasn't that long." Haku replied. "You just saw me at 1st period."

"Well, long time since I've seen you at the Spirit World." Chihiro said.

"Spirit World?" Haku laughed. Now it was Chihiro's turn to be bewildered.

"You don't remember?" Chihiro pressed on, "Yubaba, river spirits, the bath house? "

Haku shook his head and looked at Chihiro weirdly, as if she grew two heads. Chihiro however had a sudden pang in her heart. Haku's denial to the things that were the most real in her life made her feel weak and sick. Chihiro glanced at Haku's eyes, to see if he was just kidding around but all she could see was confusion.

"You know what?" Chihiro mumbled angrily feeling tears come up her eyes. "Never mind. Forget everything I said."

"Is this a joke?" Haku continued asking, "You know for people who are new to the school?"

"No." Chihiro mumbled, staring at her feet. After a few minutes Haku could tell something was wrong..

"What's wrong?" he asked lifting Chihiro's chin with his finger, concern in his eyes.

Chihiro pulled away. "Nothing."

Haku didn't press on and so the walk became quieter except the shuffle of feet and the soft sniffles Chihiro made.

When Chihiro walked towards the entrance of her house Haku called. "See you tomorrow?"

Chihiro nodded without looking back and that was the last time he saw her that day.

-

-

-

**Review!**

**This chappie's quite sadder than the first and longer.**

**Anyway heres the 2nd chapter you've been waiting for!**

**No flames please.**


	3. At Work

Forgotten Memories

----------------------------------

Chapter 3

At Work

---------------------------------

_W hen Chihiro walked towards the entrance of her house Haku called. "See you tomorrow?" _

_Chihiro nodded and that was the last time he saw her that day. _

XXX

Chihiro sobbed, her back against the front door. She pressed her knees close to her chest and let the tears stroll down her cheek, knowing no one would come and wipe them away.

Chihiro sat there, re-playing Haku's simple but painful words. Chihiro felt a sudden emptiness in her heart, as if somebody took out the core, the whole reason to live and face life's challenges.

Chihiro wiped the tears impatiently and stood. She had to go to work soon.

The house was dark, only illuminated by the small windows that dotted the house's white walls. Chihiro's house was quite small. It had only: two bathroomS, THREE bedrooms (one for Chihiro, one for the dad, and one for coming guests.), ONE living room, ONE kitchen, ONE garage and ONE backyard which was about the same size of the house itself.

Chihiro sighed unevenly, going to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Chihiro had light pink eyes filled with hurt, tear streaks that trailed her skin and strands of her cocoa brown hair stuck to her cheek.

"I can't go to work like this.' Chihiro replied, self-pity staining her voice.

She turned on the water, making cold refreshing water come out of the silver faucet. Chihiro washed her face, wiping down the signs of any anguish that happened a moment ago but despite her tries to be happy, she couldn't hide the deep agony in her eyes.

When she was done, she dried her face with a towel, and went to her room to dress up.

Her uniform for work was nothing but casual clothes, an apron, and a visor, so it didn't take so long for Chihiro to dress up.

Chihiro put on a navy blue shirt that said 'Q TEE (and a picture of a hot steamy pie)' and jeans under a black apron with the McDonalds logo. Then she retied her hair in a ponytail and placed the black visor snug on her head.

"There." Chihiro smiled triumphantly.

She grabbed her purse and went to the garage where a cheap, old black Volvo was waiting.

She started the car, and drove away, leaving the cold, dark house to itself.

XXX

Chihiro clicked through the radio channels, trying to find one that would lighten up her mood. But all she could find were love songs. _Stupid, dumb love songs_ Chihiro muttered.

All of the songs were about love; all of the songs reminded her of Haku.

With a frustrated sigh, Chihiro turned the whole radio off.

The muffled traffic and the light impatient tapping Chihiro's finger made were the only sounds that were heard.

XXX

"Chihiro! You're here!" Chihiro was greeted by a hug from her favorite workmate, Soyoko.

"Busy today?" Chihiro asked as she went behind the 'ORDER HERE' counter.

"Unfortunately not." Soyoko said. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come."

Chihiro listened to a mother and her two twins order before replying back to her Soyoko.

"Well, it's always busier at weekends." Chihiro said.

"True." Soyoko replied leaning on the wall, arms crossed, "But its always boring here. What took you so long?"

"Traffic" Chihiro replied shortly. The last thing she wanted was for Soyoko to be concerned.

"That's true." Soyoko confirmed, "There has been lots of traffic since the construction."

Chihiro took a man's order before Soyoko continued speaking.

"I forgot to mention." Soyoko said, "Did you know somebody tried to rob me this morning?"

Chihiro looked at Soyoko. "Really?"

"Yup." Soyoko grinned, "Well, that was before I gave him a piece of my mind." Soyoko went into fighting stance, with fists in the air.

Chihiro laughed. Soyoko was about in her 20's but acted like she was in her teens. She cared for Chihiro ever since she came to work here. Soyoko has always stood up for Chihiro when the manager yelled at her. Soyoko was almost like a mother to Chihiro, except the fact she's not married, only sees Chihiro at work, and lives by herself all the time.

"Well, somebody stole something from me too." Chihiro replied.

"Wah?" Soyoko exclaimed, hatred growing her eyes. "What did they steal? Oh no! Not the wallet! The keys? Your purse?"

Chihiro smiled, though sorrow was written all over her face. "_My heart._"

**XXX **

When Chihiro got home, a bowl of pork and beans and rice were placed on the table.

_I guess father is home_ Chihiro thought, taking off her apron and visor and putting them in her room.

"Dad?" Chihiro called, echoing through the house.

"I'm here in my room." Chihiro's Dad answered.

Chihiro walked through the small hallway that connected the living room to the bedrooms and bathrooms, finding her dad sitting on the edge of his bed, taking his shoes off.

"How was work?" Chihiro asked, standing at the doorway.

"It was good, thanks." He looked at Chihiro. "How about you? How was work?"

"Nothing new." Chihiro replied. "Well Would love to stay and chat, but theres homework to do."

CHihiro's dad gave a knowing smile. "Alright, go on. Dinner's on the table when your done."

Chihiro grinned. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She then went to her room and took out her homework. She glanced at her watch. She had about an hour to finish everything.

And there she sat on the floor, papers and books scattered across the carpet. It was going to be a long night.

-

-

-

**Wanna give a shout out to _pinkmonkeybomber_!**

**I couldn't continue this story without her. :gives a bunch of flowers:**

**You know what to do! review!**

**  
**


	4. Sorry

Forgotten Memories

----------------------------------

Chapter 4

Sorry

---------------------------------

_Chihiro's dad gave a knowing smile. "Alright, go on. Dinner's on the table when your done."_

_Chihiro grinned. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She then went to her room and took out her homework. She glanced at her watch. She had about an hour to finish everything._

_And there she sat on the floor, papers and books scattered across the carpet. It was going to be a long night._

XXX

The rays of the heartwarming sun slowly spilled into Chihiro's room and her peaceful heart-shaped face. She was sleeping after a night of homework and a struggle to not recall the conversation she had with Haku.

Chihiro was awake, but she refused to actually wake up. Her eyes were closed but her conscience flowed within the corners of her mind.

' _Maybe Haku was just kidding around. Or maybe yesterday was all a dream. Maybe Haku isn't at our school after all. Haku could never forget me. Too many memories we had together. Aww, SHOOT!!' _

Chihiro sprang out of bed, her eyes tinged with sleep but filled with realization. She had to do her essay!!

Essays in Chihiro's school are like tests. They took a lot if not too much of your grade. So not doing an essay is like failing a test. And Chihiro could not afford that.

Chihiro dressed up into her uniform, shouldered her bag, stuffed a granola bar in her pocket, and grabbed a pen and a notebook. She was too late to go into the backyard and wait until her thinking came to her,

XXX

Writing an essay and walking while trying to steal away a bite from a crunchy granola bar is hard work. Chihiro managed to scribble some thoughts down in an essay formation.

When she arrived at the maroon entrance of Ganahawa High School, she was a minute early. Chihiro stuffed the remains of her crisp granola bar into her mouth and opened the door.

XXX

Chihiro ran through the halls, one hand clutching her notebook and the other trying to prevent her backpack from falling off her shoulder. She entered the classroom just when the bell rang through the school.

She quickly sat into her chair, but not before stealing a glance of Haku (again looking verrry handsome in his uniform).

XXX

Chihiro couldn't focus on anything. Her mind wandered when she was young when she entered the Spirit World. How her knight in shining armor saved her from the creepy spirits that walked the streets.

But why or how did Haku forget her?? Was she not important to him as he is important to her?

Minutes passed.

Hours passed.

And before Chihiro knew it, it was lunch time.

XXX

"Uhh, Chihiro? Are you okay?" Kisa asked during lunch, one eyebrow raised in suspicion and concern.

Chihiro stared at the uneaten sandwich in her hands.

"Yeah. I'm just not hungry." She replied.

"Well, put that sandwich away cause somebody's coming over here to talk to you." Kisa giggled.

Chihiro swung her head to look at Haku (I mean seriously, who else?) walking towards them with a brown paper bag in tow and a crowd of swooning girls following close behind.

"Hey, Chihiro, Kisa. May I sit here beside you?" Kisa nodded with a high-pitched mm-hmm.

Haku's fan-club sat in a circle nearby, every second glancing at the man of their dreams.

"Chihiro, sorry about yesterday. Can I still walk with you today? I mean, I didn't mean to be so rude of accusing you of being a part of a non-existent joke to new students." Haku asked with a very slightly pleading voice.

And rude? Haku couldn't even be rude if he wanted to.

Honestly, Chihiro didn't know what to say. I pained her so much just talking to him. Maybe he'll remember the Spirit World today. But most likely he won't.

"No." Chihiro replied softly. "Not again."

-

-

-

Since summers here, I'll be updating more often.

This chapter is fairly short. I hope it's not corny though. I aiming for original.

Well Anyway, do your thing. Revieww!!


End file.
